lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Un lejenda elefen?
Volapuk, Esperanto, Ido, Novial, etc, etc es mor, plu mor ca linguas antica e nonusada, car se autores ia inventa nunca alga lejendas Esperanto... J.R.R. Tokien https://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/J._R._R._Tolkien (Volapuk, Esperanto, Ido, Novial, &c &c are dead, far deader than ancient unused languages, because their authors never invented any Esperanto legends... ) Me pensa, ce Tolkien ia es coreta ce un lingua nesesa la lejendas, ma me pensa ance ce Volapuk es un lejenda mesma, la taxe cual Johann Martin Schleyer ia reseta de dio, e ce Esperanto es la lejenda de la pas mundal ("homaranismo"). Quenya (©) de Tolkien mesma e Klingon (©) veni de lejendas moderna. Esce elefen nesesa un lejenda?Pieter de J (talk) 21:40, January 30, 2016 (UTC) *On ia crea un forma antica de esperanto, cual furni un orijin lejendal (e falsa!) per acel lingua. Multe linguas construida (cual no es intendeda per usa internasional) presenta se como parlada de comunias en rejiones imajinada. Me pensa ce algun ia scrive un nara peti de esta spesie, presentante un isola imajinada do elefen es parlada, ma me no susede trova lo aora. Cisa me ia sonia lo! Si tu desira scrive un lejenda per nos, fa per favore! Simon Tu no ia sonia! Asi es la "lejenda" (de capitol 23 de "Aprende lfn oji"): Imajina un isola en la Mar Mediteraneo, entre Sardinia e Minorca, clamada la Isola Franca. "Franca" es la nom donada a la persones de la ueste par la arabis ci naviga la Mediteraneo en edas antica. Franca es ance un parola cual sinifia un person ci parla direta e no dise cual el no intende. La popla de la isola ia es orgulosa de se isola, se identia, e se lingua. La isola es abitada par la desendentes de persones de cada pais de la Mediteraneo e de otra locas ance. Los es la desendentes de comersiores, piratas, soldatos, marinores, furores, sclavos, e multe otra persones, bon e mal. Per comunica entre esta misca diversa, la popla ia usa parolas de italian, catalan, espaniol, portuges, e franses, ma con un gramatica multe simple. Resente, la popla ia deside ce se lingua nesesa un forma ofisial, con un spele simple e coerente. Cuando la linguistes de la isola ia fini se laboras, los ia demanda ce la popla vota si o no. Cuasi tota la persones francan ia vota si (estra alga omes vea ci vota sempre "no") e la lingua ia es fundida. Los ia clama esta lingua "la lingua franca nova", e persones ci parla esta lingua "la francanovistes". Car la isola es vera peti, la mundo moderna no ia nota la pais, se popla rara, e se lingua strana. Ma linguistes de otra paises ia nota final la lingua, e ia reporta sur lo en se jornales tecnical. E alga usores de la interede ia scrive articles sur en la lingua. Los ia nota ce lingua franca nova (o "elefen") es un lingua amable, plasente, e (si!) franca. De alora, un dia nova ia ariva per la francanovistes! *La nara de la Isola Franca es multe bela. Me es vera curiosa a la istoria de la popla de la Isola Franca, a la naras de “comersiores, piratas, soldatos, marinores, furores, sclavos, e multe otra persones, bon e mal” e se projenia. Me es multe curiosa a la aventuras, la carateres, la desiras, la anelas, la amas, la focos, la pasiones, la ansias, la bromas, la sajias e la stupidias, la avaria e la aidosia de la "francanovistes". Me va xerca esta naras. Cuando me o un otra sabe un nara de la Isola Franca, esce lo es permeteda per comunica en la interede, la vici e/o elefen.org? Un problem es ce on no pote demanda la permeta per publici a la popla de la Isola Franca mesma ;-)Pieter de J *Serta on pote trova multe naras interesante con acel fondo bela! E si, tu pote publici los asi en la vici. (Nos pote copia los a elefen.org si los deveni un serie sufisinte bon, me sujesta.) Simon